


Friends Always Know

by nothingisreal



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingisreal/pseuds/nothingisreal
Summary: Jüri's aware of how Marcus has been looking at him funny for a while now. Okay, so maybe not at him. More like at him and Juan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. No beta.

Jüri’s a bit upset when Juan leaves - obviously, they’re friends, he’ll miss the idiot. He didn’t want Mick to go either. But it’s not an opportunity anybody in their right mind would miss. Jüri would have done the exact same thing if he was in Juan’s place. So it sucks but he gets it. Besides, it’s not like he’s been left all on his own with no one to talk to. And Juan’s not in the middle of the North Pole, for fuck’s sake, with no Internet or phone signal - they don’t just suddenly lose all contact!

But there are times when he wishes Juan and Mick were there. Or at least one of them. Like when he’s having a particularly fucked-up day. Or when he feels like doing some stupid shit and needs somebody to stop him… or help him. Or when he has questions which he knows for sure Juan would be able to answer even though he’d tease Jüri for _days_.

Marcus is his friend, nobody’s denying that, but Jüri hasn’t managed to figure out quite where their boundaries lie yet. It makes him feel a bit like he’s treading on ice. He doesn’t know how much he can push before something snaps between them. He says as much when he’s talking to Juan on the phone one day but all he gets in response is warm laughter which has Jüri biting the inside of his cheek as the now familiar dull pain spreads throughout his chest. He _misses_ Juan. Misses coming to his room, misses his laughter, misses his teasing and how he’d let Jüri fall asleep on him sometimes when they stayed up a bit too late…

There’s nothing he wouldn’t give in that moment for one hug. He’s been thinking things he doesn’t want to think because they’re just wrong for so many reasons. Maybe he’s just going mad since Juan isn’t there to keep him busy anymore? But then those thoughts are _about_ Juan… so why has he never realised… not until Juan left?

Maybe it’s for the better. He can’t imagine what it’d be like having to look Juan in the eye and pretend he’s not having to stop himself from doing something stupid like kissing him. It’s not like Juan would get mad or anything. He’d probably just let Jüri down gently, explain to him why exactly this was such a disastrous idea. There’s nothing Juan could tell him that Jüri doesn’t know himself. So he just grits his teeth and cuts the call short, for once thankful that Juan isn’t there with him so he can’t see the look on Jüri’s face.

The hot shower he takes makes his muscles loosen up considerably but it does nothing for the mess in his head, so that when he turns off the lights and slips into the bed, he can’t stop the images from playing in his head. _Kopfkino_ is what Mick said once when Jüri asked him why he was up at one o’clock in the morning after a particularly nasty race. Jüri thinks he kind of gets it now as he’s stuck remembering all the things he pretended not to notice but which still bug him.

Jüri’s aware of how Marcus has been looking at him funny for a while now. Okay, so maybe not at him. More like at _him and Juan_. Jüri didn’t make much of it but now he can’t stop wondering what it was Marcus saw - or thought he saw. Each time he and Juan sat with their sides pressed together, each time they laughed at something a bit too loud, each time they talked about something in hushed tones because they didn’t want anyone else to hear Jüri could feel Marcus watching them.

It might have been just Jüri’s imagination, sure. Except why should he have imagined that? Maybe it was Marcus who was imagining things which weren’t there. Or maybe he just saw something Jüri couldn’t see.

 

***

 

Jüri feels high. Winning the championship… it’s the moment he’s been dreaming of. Nothing else matters, only standing on that top step as they hand him his trophy and he will remember this moment - this whole day! - for the rest of his life.

He doesn’t think about how it’d be even better with Juan on his other side. Instead he focuses on the way Marcus is beaming up at him, pleased with himself, pleased with both of them, and just so innocently happy like they haven’t been in a long time.

It’s like being drunk and maybe this explains why they end up gasping against each other’s lips, in the motorhome, where anyone could find them. They still haven’t taken the pictures and someone is bound to come looking for them, it’s like asking to be caught. There are voices just outside the door and Jüri forces himself to do the responsible thing and pull away, take a few steps back even though it feels like he’s being drawn to Marcus - Jüri needs him closer, as close as he can get him.

He was right to think that something had to give. He wasn’t expecting _this_ exactly but it’s better than the opposite. Actually, it’s great and he wants more right now. He smiles for the pictures and hopes people will assume he’s just really excited about having won the championship and not about something completely different. He can’t help wondering what Marcus is thinking but doesn’t trust himself to look in that direction without doing anything stupid. One thing at a time.

That evening Marcus’s hotel room feels way too hot even though it probably isn’t but Jüri is nervous and turned-on and still excited from the win. It feels good to push his tongue past Marcus’s parted lips.  It feels even better to slide his hands down Marcus’s body, his fingers teasing the skin just above the waistband of Marcus’s jeans.

Marcus _lets_ him. And that’s it. He isn’t pushing Jüri away but he’s only responding to him as if automatically. As if he was focused on something else. Jüri doesn’t let himself second guess his actions as he pushes his thigh between Marcus’s and this finally gets him a reaction when Marcus whines softly into his mouth. This is all so new, Jüri isn’t quite sure what to do with himself, can’t tell if it’s reassuring that Marcus doesn’t either or if he maybe wishes he was a bit more experienced like… No. He’s not going there.

Jüri doesn’t know how much time they’ve been standing there but Marcus seems a bit more present now, despite how he still doesn’t seem to be fully into it. And then Jüri finally finds out why.

“Jüri,” Marcus whispers, pushing at his shoulders half-heartedly, “I’m not…”

Jüri laughs a bit hysterically, presses his lips harder against Marcus’s. He knows how Marcus wanted to finish that sentence and if there’s one name Jüri doesn’t want to hear in this moment, it’s the one Marcus has in mind. “I know. I _know_.” He fists his hands in Marcus’s T-shirt, bunches the fabric up his chest without really realising he’s doing it, rocks his hips against Marcus’s. “Please?” He asks and he can see the resolve slowly crumbling behind Marcus’s eyes.

This must be the weirdest thing he’s ever done. Weird and awkward and fucking awesome all at the same time. He makes the mistake of closing his eyes once and promptly realises it’s a terrible idea. After that he keeps his attention fixed on Marcus. He’s never really noticed before but Marcus is surprisingly handsome. Especially with pink cheeks and unfocused eyes and lips all wet from spit - both his and Jüri’s and _wow_ Jüri wasn’t expecting this thought to have such an effect on him. The way Marcus smirks when Jüri arches his back and moans his name makes Jüri’s stomach tighten in the nicest imaginable way.

Jüri’s still trying to get his bearings back when Marcus sits up quickly, moves away towards the edge of the bed. Jüri sees him hesitate, sees the way he glances from Jüri to his clothes strewn on the floor. Jüri bites his lip and makes a split-second decision, his fingers running from Marcus’s shoulder down his back. “Stay?”

Sometime during the night he realises he doesn’t have to remind himself it’s Marcus he’s with because he’s really enjoying it. It’s not like he’s in love, nowhere near that. But Marcus is sweet and fun and attractive and actually getting pretty good at finding all the ways to make Jüri fall apart so what the hell?

 

***

 

“You’re different,” Mick says, drink in hand and brows furrowed as he studies Jüri carefully.

Jüri stops himself from shivering under that stare. “Different how?” He asks.

Mick shrugs. Jüri sees Mick’s attention shift from his face to something behind him. He bites his lip and hesitates for a second. “There’s just something… I don’t know. Maybe we just haven’t seen each for too long,” he says with a wide smile. Jüri knows he doesn’t really mean it, is convinced there _is_ something off (not that he’s wrong about it) but he’s the last person on Earth who’d push for answers people don’t want to give. Jüri lets his shoulders slump as he finally takes a deep breath. He’s got a feeling he’s gonna need alcohol if he wants to survive this evening with his sanity intact. It’s a Christmas party, finding something to drink shouldn’t be too difficult, right?

He’s slightly surprised when Mick just leaves him after that. Not unpleasantly, he knows they’ll be catching up later. It’s just that he was expecting Mick to stick around and try to figure out what’s been bothering Jüri but it’s been at least two hours and Mick’s on the other side of the room and it doesn’t look like he has any intention of moving from there.

Jüri catches Marcus’s eye and then just can’t bring himself to look away. He gazes up and down Marcus’s body, involuntarily licking his lips and then Marcus mirrors the gesture, sends Jüri a dirty smirk which probably only is dirty because it reminds Jüri of how good it looked when Marcus was on top of him and… yeah… he probably should stop there. He’s in a room full of people, decency is an actual thing.

“You fucked, didn’t you?” Mick whispers into his ear as his fingers wrap tightly around Jüri’s wrist, making Jüri jump because he’s sure Mick was across the room just a moment ago. “You’ve had sex with Marcus.”

Jüri sputters and doesn’t answer. But it’s not like Mick _needs_ an answer, he knows he’s right.

“Why?” He asks and that’s the million-dollar question right there. Jüri’s been asking himself that for months now and he still doesn’t have the answer.

“I don’t know. I just… I mean we… Mick, I need your help.”

Mick doesn’t even blink when Jüri suddenly turns to face him, his hands tight on Mick’s shoulders. They’re standing so close it probably looks weird to people who see them but who cares? It’s almost like they haven’t spent the whole year almost never seeing each other. It’s reassuring in a way Jüri can’t explain but it’s enough to calm him down just a bit.

“Come on.” Mick drags him by the elbow to an empty corner where he slides to the floor and then tugs at the bottom of Jüri’s T-shirt, motioning for him to do the same. “What happened?”

Jüri shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. I guess I was just really excited about winning the championship and…” he shrugs again. He suspects that if Juan was there it wouldn’t have happened. Or at least not with Marcus…

Jüri shakes his head. “It’s not that I regret it,” he says because he needs Mick to know this in case he’s thinking something else, “but we’re not…” he trails off with a shrug.

Mick nods and looks out towards the dance floor. “Can I tell you something?” He asks, his eyes back on Jüri.

“Sure?”

“I always thought that you and Juan would end up…” he pauses, brows furrowed, “I don’t know what exactly but something more than friends. You do like him though, right?”

Jüri gets the urge to play dumb and pretend he doesn’t understand what Mick means but it wouldn’t work and he knows that Mick just wants to help any way he can so he just nods, almost unnoticeably.

“Does he know?”

Jüri sighs and glares at Mick a bit. “Before you say anything, I didn’t realise. And then it just didn’t feel right to tell him something like this on the phone or by text or anything like that.”

“Tell him now,” Mick says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Jüri just gapes at him.

“What?”

“It’ll be fine. You’ll get it off your chest if nothing else.” Jüri opens his mouth to say something but Mick doesn’t let him. “And he’s your friend. He won’t be weird about it.”

Jüri tries not to smile but he just has to. Mick has lost neither his ability to read Jüri’s mind nor his optimism. Though the latter is something he has more than enough of. He can spare some for others.

Mick sighs heavily. “Here,” he says, handing his almost-full glass to Jüri, “I shouldn’t but I think you really need this so yeah. Just this one though.” And with a reassuring squeeze of Jüri’s shoulder he gets up and walks away towards the dance floor. Jüri downs half of the glass’s contents in one go and then cringes, coughing a bit at the burning in his throat. He’s got this.

 

***

 

“I fucked up.”

Juan looks at him curiously, one eyebrow raised.

“Can we…?” Jüri nods towards the bathroom and Juan nods, follows him without a single word. Jüri wonders what the expression on his face must look like if Juan didn’t even _try_ to make a joke.

“I like you,” Jüri says as soon as he’s reasonably sure they’re alone. If he had to wait another second he’d chicken out and spend the rest of his life wondering about all the what-if. “Oh my God… I can’t believe I actually said it.”

Juan looks a bit surprised, whether at the confession or at Jüri’s straightforwardness isn’t quite clear. “Wait a second,” he says slowly, “when you say you like me… Do you mean it like I think you mean it?”

Jüri looks at the floor, all his bravery leaving him suddenly. “How do you think I mean it?” He asks quietly and then chews on his bottom lip, his cheeks burning, as he waits for Juan to compose his thoughts into a comprehensible sentence. He’s really hoping Juan understood him right because Jüri doesn’t think he could ever say it again.

“Like…” Juan pauses, Jüri looks up just in time to see his tongue swiping over his lips quickly in a way that makes Jüri feel even warmer. “Okay, if I got this wrong, please, feel free to punch me.”

Jüri snickers but then the breath catches in his throat because one of Juan’s hands is on the back of his neck, the other sliding around Jüri’s waist, pulling him closer. Juan hesitates for a second but when Jüri doesn’t pull away - doesn’t do anything at all to be fair - he presses their lips together. It lasts maybe half a second but Juan doesn’t pull back completely, their noses brushing against each other and their lips so close that all it’d take would be a minute movement of his head and they’d be kissing.

“I didn’t get it wrong, did I?” Juan whispers, sounding like he can’t quite believe it, and Jüri forces himself to half-open his eyes, his hands sliding up Juan’s arms to his shoulders. Instead of answering he pushes forward so that he can kiss Juan properly.

Kissing Juan somehow feels completely different than kissing Marcus. It’s the first logical thought that appears in Jüri’s mind once he gets past the shock and disbelief that _kissing Juan_ results in. Not good different or bad different, just… different. The lightest touch makes Jüri shiver and gasp and he just wants _more_.

It’s that need that makes him unbutton Juan’s shirt halfway down his chest where he gives up and just slides his hands between the fabric and Juan’s skin because he can’t wait any longer. Juan makes an appreciative sound against his lips and tangles his fingers in Jüri’s hair, his other hand sliding under Jüri’s T-shirt onto his back. Jüri rocks their hips together, moans when he feels that Juan’s just as turned-on as he is.

“No, Jüri… _fuck_ … no.” Juan pushes him away until their bodies aren’t touching anywhere, save for Juan’s hands firm on Jüri’s shoulders, keeping the Estonian away.

Jüri tries to hide how disappointed and slightly hurt he’s feeling but it must show on his face because Juan laughs quietly and shakes his head. “There’s no way we’re having sex for the first time in a public bathroom.”

Juan kind of wants to laugh but the implications behind Juan’s words make his knees buckle slightly so that all he can do is close his eyes and remember how to breathe.

“I think I’ve had enough of this party,” Juan adds and Jüri nods eagerly.

“Yeah. Let’s go. Mick will cover for us.”

“What?” Juan asks as Jüri drags him out of the bathroom. They’re nowhere near presentable-looking but they’re too far gone to care that their hair is messy and Juan’s shirt is half-unbuttoned and that there’s some very obvious evidence for how turned on they are.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.”

Mick winks at them when they pass him on their way out and Jüri sticks his tongue out at him and suddenly everything feels _right_ again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jüri has never thought that one glass of… whatever it was Mick had been drinking… could make you drunk and yet here he is - feeling light-headed and like he could start singing from joy. Or maybe it’s just the fact that Juan’s arm is heavy across his stomach and he’s humming something purposefully off-key against Jüri’s neck. 

“Shut up,” Jüri mutters half-heartedly, swatting at Juan’s arm without any real strength.

“Make me,” Juan replies with a cheeky smirk.

Jüri narrows his eyes at him but otherwise ignores the blatant invitation. Which, apparently, isn’t quite what Juan was expecting or was willing to tolerate. Juan hates being ignored, especially by Jüri, and Jüri knows that very well, is perfectly aware of how he’s  _ playing with fire _ but as he also knows from first-hand experience Juan is willing to go to great lengths to make Jüri pay attention to him. This could be  _ fun _ .

“You know,” Juan says after a while, making Jüri start a bit, “I’ve never thought you’d be so… I don’t even know…” he makes a wide gesture with his hand before letting it fall back down on Jüri’s hip. “I thought you’d be more like a blushing virgin or something.”

Jüri blushes. Hard. “Yeah… About that…” 

It’s not like they’ve done anything extraordinary. When they got into the hotel room it was just a race to get off without caring about how or where. They didn’t get further than the wall right next to the door and the only piece of clothing that came off was Juan’s shirt. And even that not quite - Jüri was perfectly satisfied with it unbuttoned and pushed down Juan’s shoulders. 

They did make it to bed the second time around. By the time Jüri came on Juan’s stomach, the taste of Juan still fresh in his mouth, their clothes were already on the floor. 

“Oh well, I did say I’d tell you later.” Jüri scrunches his nose and sighs deeply, moving a couple of inches away from Juan so that he can look at him critically and a bit pleadingly. But Juan, predictably, just stares back at him evenly with a neutral expression, showing no sign of wanting to have some mercy and tell Jüri not to say anything. “Arsehole,” Jüri mumbles with a pout, then hides his face against Juan’s shoulder for a moment, ignoring his shaking with restrained laughter.

“Better start speaking or else you might forget.” 

Jüri huffs but pulls back so that his mouth isn’t pressed against Juan’s skin anymore. “I had sex with Marcus.” Jüri pauses to gauge Juan’s expression but the latter shows no reaction so Jüri forces himself to carry on talking. “Mick found out and told me to talk to you. We had sex. The end.” 

Juan looks at him unblinkingly for a long while and then bursts out laughing. “You’re hopeless.”

Jüri punches Juan in the arm but it does nothing to quelm the other’s merriment. Juan takes a moment to calm down before speaking again, a lazy smile still on his lips.

“Since you’re here with me right now, I’m assuming it was just sex?”

“Duh!” Jüri rolls his eyes which ends with Juan kicking him lightly.

Jüri knows the look in Juan’s eyes, has seen it a million times but after what has just been said, he wasn’t expecting to see it. And yet… And yet there are curious sparkles which, paired with the smirk on Juan’s lips, probably mean trouble. It’s the look he has when there’s some mischief about to come and Jüri narrows his eyes.

“Okay,” Juan says and then Jüri’s being pushed onto his back and kissed a bit aggressively, half of Juan’s weight resting on top of him and Jüri’s really enjoying being pinned down like this. Not that he’d ever consider saying that aloud.

“What was he like?” Juan asks lowly, his lips brushing against Jüri’s earlobe and it makes it very hard to concentrate. “What did he do?” Juan presses kisses along Jüri’s jaw and then moves down his neck to his collarbone, his teeth scraping against the skin. 

Jüri considers the question for a moment. He settles for the truth. Okay, so maybe part of the truth. “Good,” he says, “he was  _ very _ good.” 

In reply Juan bites at his collarbone, his fingers tightening on Jüri’s hip. “Did you think about me?” Juan’s smirk says that he knows the answer already because he’s a cocky bastard way too sure of himself. Jüri refuses to give him the satisfaction of an answer but his silence is more than enough of a confirmation.

Juan keeps moving down his body, pausing briefly at his chest and then lower at his hips. And then, when Jüri’s expecting him to finally  _ do _ something instead of just acting like Jüri’s body was a freaking lollypop, he moves lower.  _ Much _ lower, that is. He starts at Jüri’s knees, teeth scraping the skin over the bone there and then licks his way up the inside of Jüri’s thigh, biting at the sensitive flesh there. He does the same to Jüri’s hips and abdomen, all the while ignoring his cock.

Jüri’s beginning to consider if he’s desperate enough to start begging when Juan’s lips wrap around his cock - finally! - and Jüri makes a broken sound and arches his back, his fingers tangling in Juan’s hair and he doesn’t even particularly care about being gentle. It’s Juan for fuck’s sake! They’ve been friends for what feels like forever. And Jüri refuses to let the dynamics of their relationship change. 

“Took your time,” Jüri mumbles and then whines loudly when Juan pulls away. “What the fuck?”

Juan ignores him completely as he shuffles up onto his knees and then suddenly his hands are on Jüri’s hips and Jüri’s being flipped over onto his stomach which makes him huff impatiently because  _ he’s not a fucking girl _ . Juan doesn’t just get to move him around like he weighs nothing!

“How far?” Juan asks, straddling the back of Jüri’s thighs and leaning down to bite not-quite-so-gently at Jüri’s shoulder.

“How far what?”  Jüri asks, distracted by how the sheets are soft against his cock and he  _ finally _ has something to rub against. For half a minute. He hears Juan’s sigh and then feels him shifting up until he’s straddling Jüri’s lower back where he rests most of his body weight, effectively preventing Jüri from moving any more.

“How far did you two go?” 

Jüri shrugs, doesn’t bother to look back over his shoulder to see Juan’s expression. “Does it matter?  _ Hey _ !” He finally turns around to pout at Juan, his arse stinging a bit where Juan’s hand has just made contact with his skin. Not as strong as it could’ve been but strong enough to make Jüri feel it.

Jüri smirks at him. “Have it your way, then.”

And before Jüri has a chance to ask him what he means, Juan gives his arse one more slap - only marginally lighter than the first one - and moves back down the bed. Jüri swallows drily when he feels Juan’s tongue in the place where his back begins to curve out and then lower and lower… He can’t stop the moan from slipping past his lips when Juan’s bites at his arse and then licks over the spot, one of his hands sliding up Jüri’s thigh. 

“I wonder if he’s ever found out how great your arse really is,” Juan says and Jüri gets the impression it’s more just him thinking aloud than an actual question, not that he’d answer either way. The mattress shifts when Juan gets up and then dips back again when he returns only a short moment later. His hand lands heavily on Jüri’s arse again.

“Stop that,” Juan says and Jüri wants to disobey but then Juan’s fingers slip between his cheeks and Jüri’s hips cease their rhythmical movement on their own out of pure shock.

Jüri hears a bottle being uncapped and then Juan’s fingers are gone for a second before settling more firmly against his hole with clear intent behind it.

“Get on with it,” Juan whines when Juan fails to do anything other than circle his hole for a longer while.

“Patience,” Juan says teasingly but then his fingers are finally inside, not giving Jüri a chance to think of a reply.

Jüri has to admit he’s been thinking about this, usually when he was half-asleep. But when he first had sex with Marcus it was at the front of his mind too. He couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to have Juan in Marcus’s place, what he’d do differently, whether it would feel better. 

Juan’s fingers press against his prostate and Jüri takes a sharp breath, his eyes falling closed and his hips moving of their own accord, pushing back against Juan’s hand.

“It’s a pity you can’t see yourself now,” Juan says quietly and Jüri can hear the wonder in his voice, doesn’t have to see his face to know what his expression looks like - probably something very close to what it looked like when he heard Jüri’s confession.

Jüri makes a quiet sound against his own will when Juan pushes a third finger inside. It almost feels like this could be enough to make him fall apart, the feeling of Juan’s fingers thrusting inside him quickly and deliberately and the thought that this is actually happening… And the expectations of what’s about to come… 

“Enough,” Jüri gasps after a while when he feels like he can’t take anymore of this. He’s so hard it almost hurts and he’s fairly sure he’s going to come in less than a minute if Juan doesn’t stop  _ right now _ .

Juan pauses for a second with his fingers inside Jüri -  _ hesitates _ \- but then pulls them out. There’s the sound of the foil wrapper being torn and again of the bottle being uncapped and Jüri forces himself not to imagine what’s happening behind him, certainly doesn’t trust himself to turn around and look. Instead he stares at the wall in front of him, trying to keep his breathes even and think of something that would make him feel slightly less on the brink than he is right now.

Juan’s hand feels heavy on Jüri’s back, grounding and reminding him where he is, as Juan pushes inside him. He pauses for a beat once he’s all the way inside. Jüri doesn’t tense, doesn’t react in any way other than the long moan he can’t keep inside. Juan doesn’t ask if he’s okay, just starts circling his hips slowly, not really thrusting yet. He keeps doing that until Jüri can’t take it anymore and starts pushing back against him, pleading him to finally start moving. Juan laughs, somewhat breathlessly, but complies nonetheless. He pulls his hips back and then thrusts inside roughly, making Jüri fist the sheets beneath him and whimper at how good it feels.

“Come on,” Jüri urges, even though Juan doesn’t need to be prompted anymore, has already set a fast rhythm which takes Jüri’s breath away.

When he was with Marcus, he saw Juan’s face when he closed his eyes. Even when he managed to get a grip and not think about him constantly, his image was never far from his mind. He’s been thinking about this for so long. And now he finally has Juan exactly where he wants him and it still blows his mind, probably will for quite some time.

There’s confidence in Juan which Marcus doesn’t have. It’s the confidence that comes with this not being quite so new to this but also it’s just how he is. While Marcus can get the experience, can learn everything Juan knows, it’d never feel the same way because Jüri would always be thinking about this night and Juan inside him for the first time. Every second is burnt into his brain and there’s nothing that could ever compare to this.

Juan flips him over like he weighs nothing again but this time Jüri doesn’t even think about complaining about it. Especially not when Juan’s back inside him again except this time around he gets to see Juan’s face and it’s mind blowing how many emotions Jüri sees there.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been having daydreams about doing this?” Juan laughs, his hips never missing a beat and Jüri has to concentrate really hard just so that his brain processes the words. 

But then, before he can even think of a reply, Juan’s fingers wrap around his cock, his hand matching the rhythm of his hips and that’s it, Jüri’s absolutely gone and doesn’t even care. He’s not-so-secretly pleased when Juan comes just seconds later, thrusts messy and  _ hard _ . 

By the time Jüri manages to catch his breath, Juan is shaking beside him with quiet laughter. Jüri rolls onto his side so that he can shoot the other boy a questioning look. “What’s so funny?”

Juan shrugs. “So… still claiming Marcus was good?” He asks with a smirk which reveals exactly what he’s expecting the answer to be. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Jüri shakes his head. “You and your ego.”

Juan just laughs again and pulls Jüri towards him so that the Estonian has his head propped on Juan’s chest. “I like you too,” Juan says in a singsong voice and Jüri hits his stomach lightly.

“I’m gonna reconsider all my choices,” Jüri grumbles. 

Juan doesn’t say anything, just wraps his arms tighter around Jüri when the Estonian snuggles closer to him with a happy sigh.


End file.
